U1: Unluck runs out
by LusireBlack
Summary: A short story in my U1 universe centered around Kid Flash and Jinx. As time runs out for Wally what will the Teen Titans do and what about Jai West. (Stupid summery is stupid lol)


A/N: I tried really hard to make a chapter for "The Princess and the Bird", I really did. However I was drawing a blank about how I could make any decent chapter about them coming home from their honeymoon that didn't involve Starfire giving birth... and Jinx was up first

A/N: This is going to be a short story with few chapters in it but I wanted to do something specifically for Wally and Jinx.

A/N: I don't own the Teen Titans

 **Settling In**

Of course it didn't take long for Jinx and Kid Flash to move into the tower. When Jinx left the High Five she didn't bring much of her stuff with her. Just a drawing bad and a back pack full of clothes. She already had it planned out to live with Kid Flash, in another room of course. Looking back she was almost embarrassed with herself that she denied having any feelings for him.

Kid Flash himself didn't have all to much to his name either. He was constantly on the move and since he could go anywhere without much issue he didn't have much of the way with furnishing. That changed somewhat when Jinx moved in but outside of another bed and a couch there wasn't much in the apartment as a whole. Even the other bed lost most of its usefulness after two months when they decided to share a room.

All they had to actually move in was one bed, a dresser, and some clothes. Anything else they had they sold on the internet. The room they moved into was the one that used to belong to a person named Terra. Jinx could tell there was some back story about her but none of the titans wanted to talk about it, especially Beast Boy. Beast Boy himself was the one that cleared out the room for them, it was something he wanted to do personally so Kid Flash and Jinx had to wait for him.

Raven and Jinx never got along too well, which wasn't surprising considering they were enemies at the time. Any conversation they had, if you wanted to call it that, were in the form of yelling matches. Even after Jinx switched sides there was animosity between them, you can't not erase years of being enemies overnight. During the last few months Jinx had spend more and more time with the Titans but they never managed to talk to each other directly.

After the room was cleared out and everything was set up it was time for Jinx to bury that hatchet. He she was going to live here, even temporary, she wasn't going to let the negative energies between them exist. With determination she walked over to Raven and Beast Boy's room.

The conversation was short but one couldn't call it sweet. All they did was greet each other before Jinx asked if there was any bad blood between them. It was obvious that Raven was a little distraught about the idea of them living together but Raven told Jinx "Being enemies so long is hard to overcome but I think we will get over it."

Jinx was glad when Starfire and Nightwing came back from their honeymoon. After two weeks of living in the tower there was still a barrier preventing friendship between Raven and Jinx that didn't exist between Jinx and Starfire. They were about to bond quickly due to the fact that they were both pregnant. When the others left to fight crime they were left at the tower so they were given ample time to talk. Jinx could also stand the food Starfire made, which was rather odd.

 **Two Weeks Later**

It was evident after the newlyweds came back that Jinx didn't have much time left before the baby was due. It happened on an afternoon where most of the titans were doing their own thing. Kid Flash was visiting his uncle, Cyborg was off on a date, Beast Boy was at a comic release of some sort, and Starfire and Nightwing were shopping for their child's nursery. Jinx didn't put much thought into any of that.

Jinx was in the common room, sharing some silent time with Raven. They were both reading, which was rather nice compared to most of the time they found themselves together. Raven even let Jinx borrow a book, a contemplation of Emily Dickinson poems. The gesture was kind of nice, and it was the most friend like thing Raven had done for Jinx since her arrival.

It happened suddenly, without any sign. Once the water broke Jinx shut her book with a thud, causing Raven to look up from her own book. The look Raven gave to Jinx was one of annoyance until Raven saw Jinx's face. After the brief moment it took Raven to understand the situation, she shut her own book with almost the same about of force Jinx used just before her.

Raven then acted cautiously, aware of the time line that Jinx was supposed to give birth. The child was coming a week early, not so early to inherently mean the child would have major health issues but early enough to raise some red flags. Raven took Jinx in her arms as if it was out of pure instinct before teleport them directly to the special hospital wing of the JLA watchtower.

Checking in took very little time and nurses took Jinx away to the delivery room. It was then hat raven decided to call flash. She wanted to make sure Jinx was taken care of before contacting the others, if anything else it wasn't like Kid Flash wasn't going to make it in time. She made it a broadcast to each the other Titans in the pregnancy team.

Each member of the pregnancy team was given a job to do for the situation. Kid Flash was to be with Jinx of course but a special allowance was made to have Raven in the delivery room as well. This was to make sure that if the child is born with any meta-human powers that Raven could detain them if it became an issue. Nightwing was at the hospital as an official of the Titans that publicly was a division of the JLA. He was to fill in the documents if the child was meta-human.

As it turned out the child was a boy, as decided early that meant his name was to be Jai West. The name was to be a healthy in size and weight. Very little of Jinx's physical abnormalities were present in the child at the time. There was no hair to base color off of but it would seem Jinx's pink skin was lightened on the boy, giving him only a tint of pink that highlighted his green eyes.

At first there didn't seem to be anything meta-human about Jai. Only a trace amount of energy was noted and he moved at normal speed. That was until the baby was handed to Jinx. The baby giggled in delight and started moving his arms around happily. Started off normal but as the baby continued to move his hands they went faster and faster until they created wind. However once the child calmed down he went right to sleep on the chest of Jinx.


End file.
